


Factory

by nicknackthemage



Category: Factory - Fandom
Genre: Alien Invasion, Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicknackthemage/pseuds/nicknackthemage
Summary: In the post-apocalypse, who will save the whats left of earth. Sol,Sarah,Honey or Pho.





	1. The best of the worst

The bed jostled as though a thousand people slept in it. Pho’s room was messy and very cramped. The contents of his desk were completely scattered across the floor as if they’d been thrown in a flurry of anger. His small TV had a giant crack in the center. A bunch of clothes had been thrown across the floor. His drawers were stacked in a corner. Scattered containers of Chinese food and pizza boxes could be seen. A mask the size of a whole face was on his desk neatly untouched, unscathed and unharmed. The bed jostled some more, then rested still.

An arm unlike any other reached out towards the mask. The arm had a shine to it and was as smooth as a pebble it. It was a shade of black which emitted a strange light as it reached for the mask. The mask was made out of wood, painted a grey color. The mask was polished, of course. The eyes of the mask were pitch black with only a small white dot in the center for pupils. The mask had a perpetual grin on it with carved in teeth painted white. The arm pulled the mask under the blanket. A leg stepped out of the bed and skin started forming over the goo like ashes. 

“Fuck my life”, he said. He lazily walked across the room and grabbed a T shirt thrown on the floor. He threw it onto his pale chest. He then grabbed a black hoodie and zipped it up. He exited his room, then began walking down a corridor and into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. “Terrible as always,” he sighed. The mirror was shattered. Pho emerged from the bathroom and entered his living room. “Mom, Dad?” he called. He looked at the disorganized living room, then looked down and mumbled, “Of course they’re not here.” He grabbed a battered book bag and poured in a bunch of papers. He looked into the kitchen only to find an open fridge and various broken plates, along with beer bottles and shattered wine bottles. He sighed and looked into the open fridge. Upon doing this, he found a bag of bread, expired milk, and half-empty ketchup bottles, along with other various expired food items. He grabbed the bag of bread and unwrapped it, lazily taking a slice out of the bag. He threw the bag of bread back in the fridge, not bothering to close it. He stared at the cold piece of bread and sighed. “Fuck you bread”, he muttered. Pho then put the bread back down, uneaten. 

He slung his bag over his shoulder, not bothering with the second strap. He grabbed his key and walked out of the house, rubbing his eyes under his mask and yawning as he stepped out of the house. Purple fluorescent light met his mask as he looked at the observer, looking at the ship through the crack he’s been peering through for the last year of his life. The observer oscillated all different shades of purple. The cracks in the ashen gray sky was empty all fowl had left the sky except for the occasional bird.. In the background, loomed the dying sun. He looked at the sun and said, “Could you just die already?” He stepped onto the pavement and took a heavy, weighty breath. He glanced at the grass on the right side of the pavement. Some of the grass blades were purple, some patches of grass were faded and yellow, some were burning and then there was a patch of ordinary grass. He kept walking and inhaled the faint smell of metal, smoke and chemicals. He kept walking down the street, mask down, as he looked at the cracks in the sidewalk that grew daily. A police siren wailed in the background. It neared him, but he didn’t seem to care. A white blur buzzed past his face as the police car caught up with it.  He looked at the sky. Behind the brightly colored houses he saw the factories pumping out smoke. He mumbled, “Poor humans.” The police car flew past him, yet he just stared and looked back at the ground. Then he heard her voice; “HEY PHO!” He looked up to find a mask in front of his. Like his, it completely covered her face, but hers was made of clay and had giant solid black eyes with red pupils and a carved in smile. He sighed as he tried to ignore her. She exclaimed enthusiastically, “Isn’t it a wonderful day? WHY AM I ASKING OF COURSE IT IS!” Pho looked at her. Her light blond hair glinted in the dull, artificial light and tight white jeans and a buttoned up white shirt showed off her curves. Small curves, but curves nonetheless. Pho sighed. “Yeah, sure, it’s a nice day.” She floated around him, giggling. Pho noticed the oil stains on her white buttoned up shirt. Pho pointed at them and asked, “What are those all about?” She giggled in response, moving a bit in the air. “Honey tell me.” She kept giggling and replied with simply. “You’ll see.” 

The odd pair neared the police car and the mess of metal and oil. The policeman scrambled into his car looking at Honey in fear. Pho looked at the destroyed robot. He observed the robot with the knife in its chest. Honey yanked the knife from the robot’s chest, letting the oil drip off it slowly. Pho watched and he cried out, “Why would you do that?” Yet again, Honey giggled in response. 

“Can you stop making that fucking noise!?!”, Pho said frustrated. 

Honey responded, “What giggling?” 

“WHATEVER YOU CALL IT CAN YOU PLEASE STOP” 

Honey kept floating as Pho walked beside her. Honey praised Pho with some amusement in her voice. “You said please and you sounded angry. You’re making progress Pho!” 

Pho crossed his arms and muttered, “Yeah, yeah, progress my ass.” She played with his hair, laughing at his grumbling. 

Honey asked, “Where’s Bear?”

“Why would you want to know where that pathetic excuse of a friend is?” 

Honey murmured, “I don’t think he’s a bad friend.” 

“Speak of the Devil,” Pho muttered, looking up from the ground. A tall, tan, brown haired boy spotted the pair and ran shouting, “WAIT UP!”


	2. Walk

ho kept walking as Honey stopped for the boy. He panted and tried to make out some words even though it just sounded completely incomprehensible to honey. Honey greeted the boy. “Hey Bear you seem tired.” He took a big breath of air and then spoke. “Hey Honey… how are you today.” Honey answered enthusiastically. “I’m doing wonderful Bear! You must be great as well not being enslaved and that whole deal” Bear pointed at Pho. “That’s for him to take credit for.” Bear walked towards Pho and Honey floated along. Bear asked. “Is he alright this ‘morning’” Honey responded. “He’s upset” Bear questioned. “Why is he upset?” Honey responded quickly. “Killed another hum-bot” Bear froze for a second and shook his head disbelief and quickly changed the subject and shifted his attention to the empty road. He spoke. “He’s also pretty upset at me.” Pho walked ahead and shouted behind him. “ARE YOU TWO GONNA CATCH UP OR NOT?” Bear quickly ran up to Pho. Pho turned his head towards Bear. Pho screeched with a tint of hurting in his voice “YOU ARE POSSIBLY THE WORST FRIEND OF ALL TIME” Bear looked down and muttered. “You’re still mad at me for that?” The group of three walked down as the humming of a truck can be heard behind them. Pho bickered. “What you think I’d ‘forgive’ you easily” Honey looked very bemused by the situation played in front of her and promptly asked. “Why are you upset at Bear Pho?” Pho responded hastily stepping towards Honey. “Wouldn’t you like to know? I WON’T SAY SHIT.” He then turned to bear. “You won’t say shit understand?” Bear shrugged and explained. “Pho had a small dispute with the cashiers at McDonalds and got upset I didn’t take his side.” The trucked finally caught up the group of 14 years olds walking down the sidewalk. The group stared at the group of humans sitting giving them a gaze that could melt through all 4 layers of the earth. Honey looked down nervously. Bear simply tried to ignore by looking out into the distance his eyes fell upon the factory not making better. The land beyond the sidewalk and row of beat down houses, there laid an artificial wasteland. Sprawled across is compacted dirt sand compacted into stone. Compacted and through the small crack laid sprawling life desperate for any rain it could catch. The plants lived like weeds scavenging for what they could. The only animals that dared lived in the bleak landscape were vultures, lizards and snakes. Pho had been studying them and how the animals change to quickly adapt to their situation. Ants trotted through the land that reeked of Sulphur back to where the three teenagers stood. Pho didn’t care to look away he just looked at the humans. All of them stained in dirt and soot like permanent marks. The 18 year old looked at Pho with a turbulent and crackling fire in his eyes. Pho just gave him a dispassionate, distant and detached stare back with his painted eyes. The older man next to him with an unkempt beard simply put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. The older man’s eyes looked spent and dispirited. The rest looked down. The truck zoomed by the teens leaving the lingering and withering smell of the ever so common smell of gasoline. Pho snapped out if and asked. “What was that all about?” Honey didn’t respond and kept her mask towards the ground. Bear responded quickly with a whiff of worry in his voice. “I rather we not worry about what just happened.” The school came into view. The place of education, the gates were rusted broken with gaps in the gate. The group walked towards it the school. Upon closer inspection it was empty wind blew through the school whistling playing a solemn song. A grand tree grew in the center. Its roots breaking through the concrete and its branches hanging low. The trunk with some dents in it. Pho walked over the branches swiftly, Honey took out her knife and stabbed the tree adding another dent then followed behind Pho. Bear stumbled behind them both. Bear said. “So uh what are you two learning today?’ Pho responded. “Bear if I knew what I was going to learn everyday I’d just learn it on my own.” Honey said with enthusiasm. “I’m glad we don’t know what we’re learning it’s like a surprise every day!” Pho sighed in response as they walked towards the auditorium. A glowing gray light gleamed in the foreground to Pho, He shouted. “We’re almost there just wait, Come on bear hurry up!” Honey zoomed in front of Pho. Bear tripped and fell onto the broken floor. Pho. “Come on Bear stand up you pathetic excuse of a human.” He groaned and stumbled up.” Maybe if you helped me then I would get up faster.” Pho. “And what actually be ‘sympathetic.’ ” Bear sighed. “Do you guys really experience emotion?” Pho stared at bear the painted eyes pouring into Bears soul. Chills went up Bears spine he opened his mouth trying to say words. “I…. P…” they failed to come out of his mouth. Pho snapped in his face. “Hello Bear yes I’m pretty sure an open mouth is a sign for human communication to happen.” Bear snapped out of it and kept walking. The three of them walked in silence. Honey saw humans being chained and being put into another truck. She was tempted to try and stop the event from happening. The golden was about to close the door. He turned to look at the three. His mask was like Honey’s, made of clay with a yellow smile and small yellow pupils that looked like daisies. Honey started to fly towards slowly. Pho stopped her by simply putting his hand on her shoulder. “I suggest you don’t get us into any more of a predicament then we’re already in Honey.” Bear looked confused. “What Predic-“Pho interrupted him. “It really doesn’t concern you Bear.” Bear looked towards the grass that was fading. “Whoa politeness extra points for you Pho.” Bear said sarcastically rolling his eyes and concentrating back on the two aliens. Pho would roll his eyes if he had eyes. “Today’s the day anyway so I suggest Honey you stay out of any trouble I beg you.” Honey tilted her and asked. “What’s special about today?” Pho responded. “You’ll see both of you will.” Pho kept walking and looked off into the distance. He saw the wasteland that they made and he assisted with. He saw the collapsed buildings and pieces of concrete and building debris laid across the land. This was believed to be human city at one point. But now all that was left was what they allowed to be left of the culture and for humans. He looked to the broken pavement and observed every crack and savored it. He turned slowly to the right. He gazed upon what the humans called the wasteland. There was three factories in the distance, the mines; lines of humans like ants crawling across the ashen cold desert. The mine was surrounded by chiseled and broken buildings of all assortments. The factory was built of smooth metals and stone. The smoke was a constant stream like a river of noxious gases. Pho head tilted slightly to what the humans called “the coffin”. It was officially called reincarnationary, it was what humans wanted to destroy the most. After a human died and their corpse wasn’t obstructed or rotted in any way they would quickly be sent to the reincarnationary. Where a mimic of their consciousness was put into a robot. Each robot had programming to do specific things. Most of them worked at the left over establishments which the uppers maintained very carefully, as to not start up the economy again. Pho had been inside of it and it was quite a site to see that he may be felt a bit bad about. The factory farthest to the right was the refinery it was ran by one of the 30. Pho had been in the refinery it’s where he got a lot of his materials and trading currency, Piles of junk and precious materials inseparable at the same time, nuclear material and stuffed figures in the shape of different animals. Things were either thrown away, salvaged or saved. Thing were mostly salvaged as Pho could think of many practical uses for almost everything. Bear asked. “So question Pho or Honey what happens to the earth after you’re done ‘gathering its resources’.” Pho looked at Honey and Honey glanced back. Honey said. “It depends really some of the council wants to exterminate all humans, some want to bring you along, others want to leave you here.” Bear asked. “Is there anyways we can save ourselves or change this council’s mind?” Pho looked at him directly and said. “No we must the best decision for our kind.” Bear stared blankly at him and asked with a bit of sadness trickling in his voice. “So are we doomed?” Honey looked at him and said with no tone in her voice. “Most likely.”


	3. School

They walked the rest of the way in silence; the only sound was the occasional jostling of trucks passing by. They stopped when they reached the broken-down school. The rusted gate was wrapped in vines and moss and the roof of the school had collapsed onto the pathway which lead to the entrance. The school’s gray doors had been knocked down and broken in half. In the arched gate, the school’s name had once been written but the paint had faded to a grimy red hue which clashed against the gray backdrop and gave the school a bedraggled appearance. Pho ducked past the broken gate and made his way down the pathway into the main hallway. The hallway was flooded and murky, black water swam around his shins. The sides of the hallway were covered in vines which slithered between cracks in the crumbling walls. Half the bulbs in the dim fluorescent lights above were broken and the other half flickered in and out. Honey followed Pho, floating slowly over the water causing small ripples to form. “I wonder what we’re going to learn about today,” she exclaimed, positive as ever despite their desolate surroundings. In a sarcastic voice Pho responded, “Probably how to write in our diaries!” Bear retorted with a snort, “I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what we actually did.” They continued down the hallway, then exited it as it opened into a courtyard with a backdrop of a slate gray sky. Pho surveyed the concrete ground and uprooted benches with an emotionless gaze. A tree in the middle of the courtyard had likewise been uprooted and had fallen onto the roof of the auditorium, where their Human Studies class was held. Pho, Honey and Bear entered the building and were met by an enthusiastic, fast-paced voice exclaiming, “Hello pupils!” Honey took one of the few remaining seats and was joined by Bear but Pho remained standing. He strode to the front of the classroom and lazily interrupted their teacher Audo, a long white glowing figure with eyes that constantly changed shape,“I’m done with your class.” The figure turned his mesmerizing gaze to Pho, “But you haven’t even completely finished my course yet.” Pho retorted, “I have learned almost all the basics of Human Culture and Society, and you yourself said that Emotional Studies was optional, so I’m opting out. Audo, it’s been six months, I’m done with this.” Looking Pho directly in the eye, Audo sighed “My teachings are vital but I suppose I can’t make you stay.” Pho langiudly pushed his hair back and with a laugh replied, “I’ve never needed you to teach me anything.” Audo looked at Pho with defeat and dismissed the three of them with a wave of his gloved hand, “Honey and Pho you are free to go. So are you Bear, but I’m afraid you’re headed for the Mines.” Bear’s face paled as he rose and followed Pho out of the classroom. Honey soon followed, cheerfully waving good-bye to her classmates. Pho, Bear and Honey found themselves back in the courtyard. “I have plans and I need you to help me carry them out,” said Pho briskly, facing his two friends. Bear asked slowly, “W-what about me?” Being a human, Bear was considered lower in society and his only future prospect was doing manual labor for the government. Pho turned to Bear and shrugged, “The way I see it, you have two choices, join Sol or work in the Mines.” Bear could only stare back, dumbfounded, and stuttered, “You’d offer me my freedom?” Pho shrugged and grinned back, “Sure, but at a cost, you’d have to do something for me.”


	4. Looking, Watching, Sightseeing

After leaving the school behind, Pho started heading towards a highway. Once the highways had bustled with traffic; Bear could remember the intoxicating smell of exhaust and all the sounds of honking and screaming that accompanied it. Now they resembled mere dirt paths. Honey followed closely behind Pho with Bear next to her.  
Bear walked to the fence of the highway and looked out at the dark street that stretched on seemingly endlessly in both directions. Honey tilted her head at him in confusion, then neared Bear and asked slowly.“What are you looking at?” Bear kept his gaze fixated on the road and responded, “Just thought there would be something.”  
Pho stared up at the smog-filled sky until a husky male voice broke his reverie. Pho turned and saw a deep blue car idling on the side of the road and the man inside speaking with what seemed to be his spouse. “Sorry honey but I’m going to be on a buisness trip today, I know I said I would be home but….” Pho approached the car slowly; it appeared to be a rather expensive model. He made a move to rest his hand on the roof of the car before realizing it wasn’t real. His hand simply phased through car; he slowly pulled his hand out. After appraising the car, he intently turned his attention to the conversation between the wife and the driver, then knelt down next to the car,  
“I’m really sorry but you know I have to work…” the man sighed, “please forgive me.” His face was strained and his hair was various shades of blue. Deep purple bags hung under his eyes and he looked distressed. He wore a unbuttoned shirt and a loose tie. In his cup holder was a pack of cigarettes hastily opened and beside it were three burnt cigarettes. The man sat in his vehicle, mouth agape. He tried to put together words.“Y...you can’t do that to me… what do you mean I haven’t been a father!” Still kneeling, Pho, uncomfortable at witnessing this intimate scene, shook his head to clear it and turned his head to see Bear and Honey, who was no longer on the side of the road but instead standing behind him, staring at him with concern.   
From Bear and Honey’s perspective, Pho had been staring intently at absolutely nothing. Bear asked Honey in a hushed tone, What is he doing?” Honey just shrugged in response, her blonde hair shaking lightly. Pho stood up slowly and brushed himself off and started walking towards his friends. He didn’t look back the man who was exiting his car and treading slowly towards the side of the highway. Pho heard loud car horns and screaming, some coming from the man protesting and others coming from the people restraining him.  
The sounds slowly faded from his mind and he shouted to Bear and Honey, “Are you guys coming or not?” Bear put his hand on Pho’s shoulder from behind and responded, “We’re right behind you.” Pho looked back at him.“How about you two keep up this time. You guys are always behind, never keeping up. So keep up.” Bear rolled his eyes and started walking on Pho’s right while Honey levitated slowly to Pho’s left. Her black eyes slowly lit up. A small flame started to circle the inside then it stopped. Bear said.“Pho she’s doing it again.” Pho sighed.“I wouldn’t worry about it it happens every once in awhile.” The flame in Honey’s eyes turned slithered around her pupils before resembling an upside-down exclamation mark. Honey asked, “Do you think Kira will be there, Pho?” Pho responded, “Honey I don’t care if Kira is there as long as Nervem, Gramgle, Fret and Jesud aren't there.” Honey crossed her arms, “You should care.” Confused, Bear asked, “Who are these people?” Pho laughed mirthlessly and replied, “They’re not people Bear, they’re aliens. As you would call them”


	5. Settlement

Sol awoke, his nose itching after having inhaled a cloud of dark, ashy, smoke. He had been woken by Sara’s gentle knocking as she leaned in the broken doorway. The room had no roof, and the concrete floor was barren. Sara spoke, her voice soft and raspy, “Wake up sleepy head.” She was dark skinned with long frizzy hair, like black noodles. Sol blearily blinked away sleep; his eyes, dark as drops of coffee, darted around then stopped at the dark sky. “Why wake me so early?” Sol mumbled, sitting up and scooting towards the edge of the bed. His messy, orange mass of hair pointed upwards in all direction. His pale hands shooed Sara away, “Let me get ready. Leave. Please.” The slanted door shut gently behind her as she left. Sol put his feet on the icy floor and felt the cold run up his body. He sighed, putting on a dirty red shirt. The shirt was covered with a plethora of stains: the faint stains of oil, grimy streaks of dirt, smudges of dust and delicate stains of blood that had dried down to a light brown. He slipped on ripped jeans, not the ripped kind that became popular in 2010, these were jeans with claw marks and the right leg was longer than the left leg due to a bite mark. He slipped on his shoes; the heels were worn and his right shoe had no laces.   
He exited his rickety house and stepped out into the settlement where he lived. It stirred with activity and growth; the traders had come to the settlement so it bustled with activity. Families and foreigners were trading objects for resources, food and other objects. The traders arrived using curious, varied methods of transportation. Sol saw an old trader packing everything into an ancient yellow school bus and one trader who packed his wares onto the back of an elephant. Between the broken buildings were huts and tents with survivors and families. They sat inside and talked and ate. The buildings that were somewhat functional were made into businesses and places of meetings.  
All of a sudden groans and boos were heard and whispering could be heard amongst the town people. But then all of Sol’s attention was stolen by her. She walked out of a building with a lively, confident step. She wore a red bandana which covered her mouth. Her hair was cinnamon and looked like silk, her skin was light olive. Her eyes were the most odd and beautiful thing about her. The sclera was pure darkness sprinkled with shining specks of light. The outer iris was red, the inner iris was a shining orange and the pupil was what made the whole thing alternatively unsettling or charming. The pupil resembled a spade.   
She spoke, her voice bright yet casual and slightly squeaky, “Greetings Sol! Miss Sara was looking for you.” She was wearing a long orange sweater and what had formerly been a pair of white shorts. They were stained with oil and dirt to the point where it was difficult to discern the black from white. Sol scratched the back of his neck and replied, “Yeah, she woke me up this morning.” Kira shuffled in place awkwardly, “Hopefully you remembered you requested a meeting with Pho today. Don’t fret, I know he can be difficult but he… I don’t know what he wants.” Sol sighed, trying not to let despair seep into his voice, “Why did I schedule this meeting, I should probably start preparing.” He paused then continued, “It seems you’ve been working quite a bit.” Kira nodded quickly and said, “Water Purifiers, improving and making new ones quite simple.” Sol stared back and nodded disinterestedly.   
Suddenly he felt a stinging slap on the back of his head. Turning, he saw it was Sara. She snapped at him, “Get your head out of the stars. Literally.” Kira shook her head and walked off back into a building, shutting the door swiftly. A moment later it swung open again and she called, “Notify me when Pho gets here,” then closed the door again. The traders slowly filed out of the settlement. Sol entered the building where Kira was. The building was short and squat and like most buildings, it was gray. Sol looked at the broken flying car he’d been trying to repair for the last two months. One of the wings was broken and the front was completely smashed. Rust had started to plague the once-clean futuristic vehicle. Sol called across the room to Kira, “How come you never had to do any of that school stuff Pho and Honey did?” Kira waited a second to respond, “While he is number 4, age also has to do with it.” Sol kept questioning, “Honey, what about her?” Gentle chuckling drifted towards him, then her response, “She’s just enthusiastic when it comes to getting a task. Humans would refer to this as cute… it's actually quite dangerous. She must have volunteered”   
Suddenly booing could be heard through the walls. Sol frowned and looked puzzled. “Early?” Kira poked her head out from under a water purifier and met Sol’s gaze, looking equally unsettled. “Odd.” She crawled out and stood up. Sol opened the door to see the floating blonde girl with pale skin and unsettling mask; he seemed to shine in the dim sunlight. Just behind her was the onerous thirteen year old. Pho had always unsettled Sol. They both knew it. Pho wore a zipped-up black jacket and stained gray shorts. Were those stains mustard? Ketchup? Or was that blood? Sol contemplated, his stomach turning. A large crowd surrounded the small group standing at the entrance of the building, throwing metal cans, sticks, bags and the occasional sharp object. Judging from his expression, Pho was completely unperturbed. But then again, his expression was unchanging. The eerie smile that decorated his mask and haunted Sol’s dreams. They booed at Pho and Honey, shouting obscenities. Both aliens completely disregarded the human's actions. Amidst the din of cans falling with a metallic clunk and rocks crashing, came Sara’s voice, shouting “BREAK IT UP.” The crowd slowly became quiet, but for a few murmurs. She stood on a portable stage, smiled at the crowd, then brought the megaphone up to her lips once more. “Thank you,” she said softly. Sol stepped out of the building with Kira following. Sara announced, “You may resume your regular activity.” The crowd dispersed like a group of ants in different directions. Sara stepped off the stage and onto the crumbling street. Kira asked nervously, “Honey, Pho what are you guys doing out of Audo’s class so early?” Pho responded, :We finished the course.” Without further explanation, he continued, “we have two meetings today. I have a lot to do Kira.” Kira nodded her head in understanding. She smiled under her bandana and knelt, giving Pho a hug. He demanded, “What’s this about? What do you want?” Kira responded, with a shrug, “Nothing, just wanted to see how it felt.” Sol broke in, “Why are you here so early?” Pho sighed and shook his head, “I don’t have time to repeat myself.” Sol pointed at Honey and asked,“Then why is she here?” Pho snapped back, “I could ask you the same about Sara.” Sara waved at Pho and Honey from the stage, then stepped down to stand next to Sol. Sol, becoming increasingly irritated, answered, “She’s my friend and is co-leader of the settlement.” Pho shot back, “Honey is my work partner and associate.” Kira frowned at the statement, but before she could retaliate, Pho continued, “Why do you keep Kira around?” Sol appeared offended and shouted, “I’ll HAVE YOU KNOW SHE VOLUNTARILY HELPS, UNLIKE YOU.” His temper subsiding, he sighed and asked “Why do you care?” Pho shook his head, “That doesn’t matter… I’m here to discuss plans and updates.” Sol raised an eyebrow, “That was supposed to happen three hours from now at 6:00 PM. It’s 3:00 now, you’d think with all the alien tech you guys have you’d be able read a clock or watch.” Pho rolled his eyes, “As I have stated twice, I have quite a tedious amount of work to do today. So do Honey and Kira.” Kira put her hand on Sol’s shoulder and quietly said, “It’s true Sol.” Sara, clearly uncomfortable, removed Kira’s hand from Sol’s shoulder and whispered into her ear, “Don’t.’’ When Sara touched Kira her nerves jumped at how cold she felt. It was like touching an ice cube with an occasional pulse. Sol looked upset, “Do you guys ever take into account that I’m busy or that Sara is busy, that people here have things to do as well.” Sara replied softly to Sol, “Sol, you’re the one who wanted the meeting with Pho, you shouldn’t be upset that he came early.” The twenty-two year old redhead calmed himself and responded, “You’re right as always Sara, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Sara nodded and chuckled, “Neither do I.” The three aliens looked at each other confused, the humans chuckling died away, and the conversation died out awkwardly. The only sound was that of people bustling and talking behind them. Pho coughed, “Anyways I have a gift for you, Sol.Where is he?” Sol whispered to Kira, “What is he talking about?” Kira shrugged while Sara stifled a chuckle in response and smiled. Pho walked off into the crowd of people shouting, “BEAR!” 

Bear was lost in a crowd of people. As they’d entered the settlement, a crowd had formed around Honey and Pho, and he had been pushed towards the back of the crowd. By the time a women had intervened and the crowd had dispersed, Bear lost sight of Pho and Honey. He decided to walk around until he came across his friends. He observed families sitting around half broken buildings and rubble. There were tents of all different sizes, shapes and colors. Suddenly he heard a monotone voice, which he instantly recognized. It was shouting his name. He began walking towards it slowly, making sure not to trip or elbow anyone. He stopped for a second to look around. He saw a little girl sitting alone, covered in all sorts of dirt with a blanket and a small portion of soup. She sat there slowly eating. He was suddenly interrupted by someone snapping in his left ear. The 15 year old looked down at Pho. Pho grabbed Bear’s hand and sighed, “Don’t get lost idiot.” The hairs on his body stood up simultaneously from how cold Pho’s hand was, “Don’t pull too hard.”

Honey stood besides Kira. Sol nudged Sara. Sara looked at him with a questioning stare, before remembering. Sara asked the two aliens, “We should probably head to the council room. You guys probably want to join us, right?” They both nodded in response. Kira walked behind Sol and Sara as they both left the more residential area and came to a building that was a bit more intact than the others. They walked the broken sidewalk. Kira broke off from the others to walk beside Honey, then whispered, “Do you miss her?” Honey stared at Kira, she kept floating and asked, “Who?” Kira responded with a drop of shock in her voice, “The girl you used to talk about?” Honey fiddled with her blonde hair for a second… she remembered.  
*flash back*   
Honey sat at what humans called a dinner table. She sat there reading a book titled “Moby Dick”. Honey’s human servant brought her a cup of the steaming beverage which she called ‘tea’. It sat on a saucer and the cup was decorated with bright purple flowers. The room was white and the edges of the wall paper were dedicated with majestic white horses. The table she was sat at was white with floral patterns at the edges and the bottom of the legs. A vase of red roses sat in the center of the table. Honey asked, “What is that?” She sat the book down in her lap. Honey wore a yellow skirt and blue button-up shirt. The servant girl responded shyly, “It’s Honey Lemon tea. I thought you might like it.” The servant girl was dressed simply in jeans and a white shirt, but Honey thought she looked lovely. Honey responded graciously, “Thank you. This is so odd, humans write about things that haven’t happened?” The servant girl responded, “Well no and yes. You see whenever an author writes about something it’s a reflection of them and the time they’re living in, most of the time.” She then asked, “Don’t you guys have fictional stories?” Honey responded, “No we only have history and a lot of it at that.” She lifted the steaming cup and took a sip. The servant girl warned Honey, “I’d be careful, that's fresh out of kettle, you might burn yourself.” Honey put the cup back on the plate gently. The servant girl blushed and spoke, “You’ve never asked for my name. My name is Na-” Honey interrupted her, “Pho says you shouldn't know a human's name. You could get attached and he says humans are fragile and easily killed.” The servant girl nodded in understanding. “So who is Pho?” Honey thought for a second then responded happily, “He’s what you would call a sibling.” The servant girl asked, lSo he’s your brother?” Honey answered, “No blood or parental connection.” Honey ended their conversation and stared at the servant girl. She was a nice tan and her eyes were the color of almonds. She was as tall as Honey and had long brown curls. The servant girl asked timidly, “Uh Honey are you okay?” Honey responded dreamily, “Are humans all as attractive as you?” The servant girl blushed, “What does that mean?” Honey shook her head and sighed, “Nevermind”

Kira shook Honey by the shoulders. Kira asked again, “Do you remember?” Honey responded, “No, I don’t.”


End file.
